


The Real Magic

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [23]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Twitter Fic Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the Soul of Wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p><p>Challenge: SNOW/CHARMING</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelly/gifts).



_He's the real magic._

_Her shepherd prince, her unwavering king:_

_with all that was taken from him, he gives her every drop of faith still._


End file.
